project_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Research
Research and technological advancement is vital to any nation. Researching new levels in each of the fields grants access to new units, new infrastructure, and new technologies. In the world of Project Terra, research is necessary to further expand your nation past the opening stages. Overview There are four main categories of research: Science, Infrastructure, Military Infrastructure, and Military. Almost all research builds off of research in the Science category, and many technologies have multiple prerequisite technologies. For every technology you research, your level of research increase by one. Some technologies have effects on your nation similar to laws while others act simply as stepping stones to higher-level technologies. Requirements Your nation will be able to start researching technologies after purchasing a University. Academics, however, are not required. Your first level of research will cost $10,000, and the cost will increase at a slight exponential rate for every level purchased afterwards. Only one technology can be researched per university at any given moment, and it can take anywhere from two to ten days. Science Research Fibre Optics Description: Development of technologies that employ optical fibers, made of glass or plastics, using light signals to transfer large amounts of information. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: ''' None Ramjet '''Description: Development of small and simple engines, utilizing their own motion to compress air, capable of high speeds, useful for missiles and high speed aircraft. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Turbojet Description: A basic jet engines design based on a turbine which drives a compressor, compressing the air that, while burning fuel, providing thrust. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Diesel Engine Description: Research and development of an internal combustion engine that uses a high pressure compression to heat and cause the self-ignition of fuel. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Nuclear Enrichment Description: Developing processes whereby a natural mixture of unstable isotopes is treated so that the end product contains more fissile material. Time to research: 4 Days Prerequisites: None Silicon Refinement Description: Perfecting processes for obtaining pure silicon used for the manufacture of semiconductor devices. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Reinforced Steel Description: Development of new types of hardened steel and testing of its uses and limits in en engineering capacity. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None High Strength Concrete Description: Development of re-enforced concrete using metal frameworks and other new materials and testing of its properties and limits. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Capacitors Description: Improving technologies for production of integrated devices used for storing electrical charge in electronic circuits. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Transistors Description: Development of semiconductor devices, used as parts of electronic amplifiers and switches. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Antibiotics Description: Helps cure the diseases caused by bacteria. Useless against other microbes. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Key Hole Surgery Description: Development and perfection of modern surgical techniques based on minimally invasive procedures. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Hydraulics Description: Research into using pressurised liquids, usually oil, to control various things from land gear to control surfaces. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Rifled Barrel Description: Inventing a process of making helical grooves in the barrel of a gun, spinning the projectile and stabilizing its trajectory. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Parachutes Description: Research into an item that helps people and objects exit aircraft safely and descend to the ground. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Reactive Armour Description: Research that helps develop armour types that protects armored vehicles more adequately by using counterexplosions. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None The Internet Description: Research of methods to incorporate national information technology infrastructure into a global network. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Fibre Optics, Computing SABOT Shot Description: Development of projectiles which use directed kinetic energy to pierce thick armour plate. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Wireless Technology, Processors Rocket Engine Description: Development of rocket engines based on burning fuel internally, producing forward thrust by rapid release of gas in the backward direction Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Ramjet Air to Air Missiles Description: Development of air to air missile technology to replace cannon and machine guns is required for most modern aircraft. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Rocket Engine, Gyrostabilisation Helicopters Description: A rotary-wing aircraft that provides personnel quick movement from one location to another. It can also engage enemy personnel and structures. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbofan Turbofan Description: Design of more complex, less noisy and more efficient than turbojet engines, based on a divided gas flow. Most common type of a jet propulsion engine. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet Marine Turbine Description: Development of a large jet engine turbine that can be used to power large shipping vessel efficiently. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet Thrust Vectoring Description: Testing and development of movable thrust exhausts for aircraft allowing them to perform STOL, VTOL and other more-complex manoeuvres. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet Gyrostabilisation Description: Development of devices that can be used for maintaining direction or reducing the sideways motion of a ship or aircraft, or stabilizing the barrel. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Computing Containerisation Description: Development of the process of moving things via large metal containers that allows increased transportation efficiency. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Computing, Fibre Optics Radio Encoding Description: Development and testing of the uses of the full radio wave band, radio wave detection and encryption. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Computing AA Cannon System Description: A system used to take out enemy aircraft. Cheaper than a SAM site but less accurate. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Computing GPS Network Description: Research into devices that give civilians and the military the ability to look at the locations and terrains of the Earth. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Computing, Fibre Optics Radiology Description: Research into medical procedures that use ionizing radiation from both natural isotopes and powered machines to diagnose or treat various disorders. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Nuclear Enrichment Nuclear Fission Description: Research into nuclear reactions, mostly involving Uranium and Plutonium, are split into lighter nuclei releasing energy. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Nuclear Enrichment Advanced Reactor Description: Development of a smaller, more efficient fission reactor that can be used in situations where those properties are required. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Nuclear Fission Nuclear Bomb Description: The nuclear bomb is the most powerful weapon in existence, and with it comes great power and responsibility. Time to research: 10 Days Prerequisites: Nuclear Fission Steam Catapault Description: Currently has no description. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbine Generator Turbine Generator Description: Research and development of the new techniques to improve the efficiency and performance of wind power generators. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Heat Exchanger Solar Cells Description: Research into increasing the efficiency of the devices that convert light directly into electricity. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Silicon Refinement Heat Exchanger Description: Development of devices enabling more efficient exchange of heat between different fluids such as hot gas and cold water. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Reinforced Steel Transformers Description: Changes the AC electrical voltage allowing for large amounts of power to be transported over vast distances. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Reinforced Steel Processors Description: Development of smaller and faster semiconductor devices for data processing, using integration techniques, based on transistors. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Capacitors, Transistors Computing Description: Development of machines that execute programs to achieve a specific data processing task. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Processors Wireless Technology Description: Development of more efficient methods to use wireless transmissions to exchange data. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Radio Encoding Sonar Description: Research into technology that helps detect naval vessels. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Radio Encoding Radar Description: A device used to detect and locate enemy and friendly aircraft. Makes aerial missions easier to complete. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Radio Encoding Infrastructure Research Airport Description: Research into Air traffic control, commercial flight patterns, Airport management and runway technology to allow the construction of Airports. Unlocks Airport. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Freight Yard, Radar, High Strength Concrete Nuclear Power Station Description: Research into the theory behind a nuclear reactor and the construction of test reactor to trial the fission processes of a real power station. Unlocks Nuclear Power Station. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Nuclear Fission, Heat Exchanger, Reinforced Steel Wind Turbine Description: Testing and development of the most efficient wind turbine design in order to reduce noise and boost output. Unlocks Wind Turbine. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbine Generator, Reinforced Steel, High Strength Concrete Reservoirs and Dams Description: The development and testing of Dam building construction and design for improved efficiency and power output. Unlocks Hydro Electric Power Station. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Turbine Generator, Reinforced Steel, High Strength Concrete Solar Plant Description: Investment into the latest solar cell technology to help improve efficiency and make construction of a full scale power plant feasible. Unlocks Solar Power Plants. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Silicon Refinement, Solar Cells, Reinforced Steel Seaport Description: Research into the operation of commercial port facilities, cranes, automated container systems and ship control for future Seaports. Unlocks Seaport. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Reinforced Steel, Containerisation, Radio Encoding Freight Yard Description: Development of the operational systems and requirements to build and run a Freight Yard and the trains based there. Unlocks Freight Yard. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: High Strength Concrete Hospital Description: Research into Hospital design, equipment, training processes and management in order to make future Hospital construction possible. Unlocks Hospital. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Antibiotics, Key Hole Surgery Military Infrastructure Research Aerodrome Description: Research and development regarding the more detailed aspects of an airfield thus maximizing efficiency of commercial and militarized airfields. Unlocks Aerodrome. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Freight Yard, Radar, GPS Network Airforce Base Description: Research into construction, storage, and launch of a variety of militarized aircraft as well as base defences and mission planning. Unlocks Airforce Base. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Aerodrome, Radio Encoding Missile Silo Description: Research into the storage and launch of intercontinental ballistic missiles including the development of a missile launch control center. Unlocks Missile Silo. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Computing Naval Port Description: Research into the logistical operation of militarized port facilities including deeper excavation for larger vessels and ammunition dumps. Unlocks Naval Port. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Sonar Radar Tower Description: Research into the development of a tower and associated infrastructure that utilize advances into radar technology. Unlocks Radar Tower. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Radar, Computing SAM Site Description: Research into missile launch technology to intercept and bring down enemy aircraft from the ground. Unlocks SAM Site. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Radar Military Research Marines Description: Unlocks Marines. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: None Cruise Missile Description: A heavy missile launched from ground silo's and/or naval vessels, designed for heavy damage. Unlocks Cruise Missiles. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Rocket Engine, Gyrostabilisation, Radar Stealth Fighter Description: Unlocks Stealth Fighter. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet, Air to Air Missiles Muti-role Fighter Description: Unlocks Multi-role Fighter. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet, Hydraulics, Thrust Vectoring All Weather Interceptor Description: Unlocks All Weather Interceptor. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet, Air to Air Missiles Fighter Bomber Description: Unlocks Fighter Bomber. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet, Air to Air Missiles Supersonic Fighter Description: Unlocks Supersonic Fighter. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet Swing-wing Interceptor Description: Unlocks Swing-wing Interceptor. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet, Air to Air Missiles Stealth Bomber Description: Unlocks Stealth Bomber. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet Heavy Bomber Description: Unlocks Heavy Bomber Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet Refuelling Aircraft Description: Unlocks Refuelling Aircraft. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet Transport Aircraft Description: Unlocks Transport Aircraft. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Turbojet Battleship Description: Unlocks Battleship. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Marine Turbine Frigate Description: Unlocks Frigate. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Marine Turbine Destroyer Description: Unlocks Destroyer. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Marine Turbine Main Battle Tank Description: Unlocks Main Battle Tank. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Diesel Engine, Gyrostabilisation, SABOT Shot Heavy Tank Description: Unlocks Heavy Tank. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Diesel Engine, Rifled Barrel Lightly Armoured Vehicle Description: Unlocks Lightly Armoured Vehicle. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Diesel Engine Armoured Personnel Carrier Description: Heavy infantry transport vehicle, designed for urban warfare and used in transport columns for troop mobilisation. Unlocks APC. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Diesel Engine Light Tank Description: Very manoeuvrable and quickly moving, lightly armored attack vehicles, primarily used as a support for main battle tanks and infantry in offensive action. Unlocks Light Tank. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Diesel Engine Self Propelled Artillery Description: Design and development of a long range self propelled artillery vehicle. Unlocks Self Propelled Artillery. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Gyrostabilisation ,Diesel Engine, Rifled Barrel Attack Submarine Description: Unlocks Attack Submarine. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Advanced Reactor Aircraft Carrier. Description: Unlocks Aircraft Carrier. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Advanced Reactor, Steam Catapult Airborne Infantry Description: Unlocks Airborne Infantry. Time to research: 2 Days Prerequisites: Parachutes Inter Continental Ballistic Missile Description: Research into long range missiles that can enter orbit and can carry nuclear, chemical, and biological weapons. Unlocks ICBM's. Time to research: 6 Days Prerequisites: Nuclear Bomb, Gyrostabilisation, Rocket Engine